


By The Silvery Light

by Mystik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the hunting trips, something happens that change Arthur's life for good. But not all changes are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Silvery Light

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. Written for help_pakistan from LJ, for Kronos999. The prompt was "werewolf!Arthur".

Finally he was at the forest. A place that was good; that made him feel **_alive_**. He ignored the burn in his thighs, running as fast as he could despite the scratches the branches left on his face. Thunder echoed in the sky, but even with the promise of rain the full moon shone like a beacon of silver light. His skin tingled, his blood pumped fast through his veins as the magic of the moon ran through his system like the finest of wines.

He could hear the screams after him; could hear him calling. But for now all he wanted was the forest and the freedom she provided. Upon reaching a clearing he started taking off his clothes. The moon shone brightly on his pale skin and he shifted with a hiss as his muscles ached. The tunic was removed first followed by his boots, trousers and underpants. Completely naked the push and pull of his body sent him to his knees on the soft ground. He growled and arched his spine, his blue eyes changing to almost black as he focused on the full moon.

So the legends really were true.

 

He grunted with effort as he crawled over the ground, sweat pouring from his skin. He sighed when he finally wedged himself into a space between the trees. No sooner was he properly hidden that he heard footsteps running toward him.

"No…please go away…" he whimpered, completely black eyes focused on his pursuer as he frantically looked around the clearing.

"Arthur, where are you?"

 

The prince curled into a fetal position inside his hiding place as his body continued to change. It was too late to send Merlin away. The transformation had begun.

* * *

**_Camelot, one month earlier._ **

****

"I don't even know why I still bring you with me on hunts."

Merlin smirked cheekily. "Because I cook better than you and all the knights combined?"

Arthur arched his eyebrow.

"He's got a point, sire," Sir Leon stated.

Merlin smiled at the knights then turned his attention towards Arthur. "See?"

 

The blond rolled his eyes and looked ahead, swaying away from the branches as they trotted through the forest using the illumination from the moon to light their path. For two days they had followed a pack of wolves that terrorized the people of Camelot. Nobody even dared to enter the forest at night anymore and pressed about the situation, Uther hastily sent his best knights and Arthur to deal with the pack. And of course, Merlin had come along.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of distant howling. With a nod toward his knights all of them dropped off their horses and secured them to low branches, then made their way to the west side of the forest, while Arthur, Merlin and Sir Leon took the east side. The unspoken plan was that they would circle around the area and try to catch the pack on both sides.

Slowly they inched into the direction the howling was coming from and found the beasts at the edge of a clearing that housed a small lake. A pack of five wolves loitered at the edge of the clear water; the corpse of a little girl that couldn't have been any older than ten lay on the grass a short distance away. Arthur turned at Sir Leon and signed at him. The knight nodded and moved away.

"What kind of wolves eats human flesh?" Merlin whispered from close behind him.

"The kind that will eat you if you don't shut it, Merlin," Arthur hissed back.

Both men turned at the sound of growling to find the pack heading towards them, sharp white teeth bared and dripping with saliva.

"Damn it, Merlin…" Arthur made a quick sign with his hands then drew his sword.

The four knights came out of the woods with their weapons drawn and ready. The animals looked at each man in turn as though gauging how to proceed; the largest wolf of the group released a low bark, and the pack lunged.

The clang and clash of swords and fangs were like a blur in front of Merlin's eyes. He tried not to be in the way of the other men while at the same time keeping an eye on his prince. One by one the wolves fell under the sharp blades and Merlin's eyes sought out the biggest wolf – the obvious leader. The creature alternated between attacking and retreating, calculating each of their movements with an almost unnatural intelligence.

Something about it was off.

 

The notion proved to be correct two minutes later. They continued to get the better of the wolves when the leader retreated to behind one of the corpses of his pack.

"Arthur, watch out!" Merlin cried.

The blond turned in time for the wolf to latch onto his leg, the sharp teeth piercing through the skin. Arthur swung his sword as he fell to the ground, the sharp blade slicing clean through the wolf's thick neck and sending the head rolling away from the body.

Merlin rushed over and dropped on his knees, wincing when he saw the bloody mess that Arthur's thigh had become.

"Bloody hell," Arthur hissed in pain, his hands shaking as he pressed them against the gaping wound in an effort to stop the flow of blood.

"Let me do it, sire," Merlin whispered.

Moving quickly he took off his neckerchief and tied it securely around the bite wound as Sir Leon and Sir Anthon came over to help. The prince strained to hold on to consciousness.

* * *

**_Camelot, twenty three days earlier_.**

Arthur gasped and his eyes shot open. His whole body felt like a furnace and his thigh was hurting like nothing he'd ever felt before. Cool hands touched his heated skin.

"Calm down, Arthur."

His insides seemed to calm as he recognized Merlin's voice and he took a deep breath, his sight still unfocused. "Merlin?"

"Yes. I'll call Gaius and your father."

"Wait."

Merlin stopped when Arthur's hand caught his wrist, the skin unnaturally hot. The young sorcerer coughed politely and shied away from the touch. "I won't leave, sire. I'll just tell the guards by the door."

Before Arthur could reply Merlin went to the heavy wooden doors and spoke quietly with someone outside. He closed it again and returned to his side to take a peek beneath scrap of cloth he was using on his forehead.

"What… what happened?"

"The wolves, sire. You were bitten by the last one before you killed him." Merlin sank the piece of cloth into the basin of cold water on the side table and twisted it between his hands. "You've been unconscious for a week."

"What?" Arthur started to cough.

Merlin quickly stood up and went to the table for a cup of water. He returned to his beside, helped Arthur sit up and slowly sip. "Better?"

Arthur nodded.

The door creaked open and Uther entered the room, his eyes widening. "Son."

 

Merlin respectfully drew away from the bed and let the king fill his space. He smiled at Arthur one more time then left the room to fetch Gaius.

Even though he had been unconscious for a week, Arthur was under medical orders to rest in bed for three additional days. They were the most boring days of his life. Plus the fact that almost everyone in the castle took it upon themselves to mother him. From his father (and that was bloody scary, thank you very much) to Merlin, who seemed to have a guilty look on his face every time he was tending to the wound on Arthur's thigh.

He was relieved when Gaius finally released him to return to training and his other duties. Arthur promptly called for Merlin and when the manservant arrived at his chambers, he was already behind the screening changing into some clean clothes.

"Sire?"

"In here."

Arthur finished putting on his tunic and stepped out from behind the screening to find Merlin waiting for him. The scarf was absent from his neck as he distractedly arranged breakfast on the table. Arthur's eyes zeroed in on the strip of smooth skin visible beneath Merlin's tunic and the distracting way the muscles shifted as Merlin moved. He had the overwhelming urge to walk over and press his face against that piece of skin, inhale the scent. Bite, mark, possess.

"Sire?"

He blinked back into reality and met Merlin's confused gaze.

"Are you alright, Arthur?"

"Yes," he nodded and walked over to the table, dropping down heavily on one of the sturdy wooden chairs. "I just need to get out of this room as soon as possible."

Merlin smirked. "Well, eat up! The knights are anxious for your return to the training grounds."

Arthur hid his smile between pieces of bread.

* * *

**_Camelot, fifteen days earlier._ **

****

Arthur was sure ever since he'd woken up after being unconscious for almost a week that he had that bloody wolf to blame. He thought everything would be okay when he returned to his duties and normal routine, and that what happened would be an episode to forget or retell around the fire between hunts.

How wrong he turned out to be.

He started noticing with the little changes in himself; his constant ups and downs in temperament, increases in strength and agility, and last but not least his altered attitude towards Merlin. Arthur had known for some time that his feelings for his manservant were confused and frustrated at best. He knew what he wanted to do with that idiot and not all thoughts were acceptable for a person of his position and status.

But since that day he had a hard time restraining himself around the youth. All he wanted was to tackle Merlin to the ground, rip his clothes off and bite, mark and take. He wanted to spread his scent all over that pale body so nobody would dream to touch what was his and-

Arthur shook his head as those feeling and thoughts rose to the surface once more. He stood up from his chair where he was watching Merlin clean up his armor and left in large, quick strides. He resolutely ignored the other man's confused stare that burned into his back.

He quickly arrived at the library and found Geoffrey surrounded by several open books. When he spotted Arthur he stood.

"Your highness, what can I do for you?"

"Geoffrey, do you have any books about wolves? Legends, facts, anything?"

The man seemed surprised by the request. "Of course, sire. Just wait right there and I'll bring you the materials I have."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

The man quickly returned with several tomes in his arms. Together they cleaned miscellaneous books and papers off the desk and then Geoffrey left him alone to read. Inside the texts Arthur found numerous accounts about wolves from simple hunting stories to more mystical tales. When he started on legends of the wolves his interest was piqued. His eyes widened more and more with each word he read.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"Is everything alright, your highness?"

Arthur stood up and closed the book with a flick of his wrist. He picked it up and showed it to Geoffrey. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Not at all, sire," the man waved his hand.

Arthur inclined his head in thanks and left the library with the book clutched to his chest. He had to read everything carefully before he reached any conclusions.

* * *

**_Camelot, one week earlier._ **

****

"What are you saying, son?"

Arthur huffed, restless in his chair. "I know it sounds ridiculous, father, but something has been wrong with me since I was bitten by that bloody wolf and with what I've been reading…"

"And what, exactly, did you read?"

Arthur picked the book up from the table and handed it to his father. "Page fifty-one."

Uther's eyes traveled over the page and as soon as he finished the entry he threw the book onto the table. "Arthur… don't you tell me that…"

"I know it seems improbable but I haven't felt like myself for days. All the symptoms in that book describe everything I've been going through!"

"Even the sexual mating?"

Arthur blushed when he remembered how he'd almost felt like jumping Merlin that morning. "A little bit."

 

Uther's lips formed a thin line as he paced back and forth a few times. He came back and sat on his throne, casting a pinched frown in Arthur's direction. "Why did you come to me with this?"

The younger man sighed. "If the book is right about all the symptoms we have to be prepared. I have to be prepared. It's a full moon one week from now and who knows what will happen to me, father. What if I kill people like that pack of wolves was doing?"

"Thank you for trusting me with this information," Uther said. He rose from his throne and approached him, touching his shoulder. "I will talk to Gaius and make sure we have something prepared for the full moon. He can help."

Arthur nodded and stood up. "Thank you."

* * *

"Merlin?"

He stopped eating to look up at Gaius, eyebrow arched at the sight of the frown on the old physician's face. "What's wrong, Gaius?"

"You were there on the night Arthur got bitten by that wolf, right?"

Merlin dropped the spoon into the remainder of his stew, nodding slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"The king came to me today with the most interesting subject…"

* * *

"You were bitten by a werewolf?"

Arthur rose from his chair and marched with quick, angry strides towards Merlin to close the heavy door behind him. He turned around furiously. "Are you bloody insane? Keep shouting, maybe the people from the lower town didn't hear you!"

Merlin crossed his arms, practically pouting. "Oh excuse me, sire, but I thought we were friends and you wouldn't hide something like this from me!"

"I just told my father, Merlin." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm assuming you heard this from Gaius?"

Merlin uncrossed his arms with a nod and walked over to him. "I just… I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Trust me, at this point I would accept help from anybody. Even from you."

"Thanks a lot," Merlin snorted.

Arthur huffed. "It's not that, Merlin. I just… I don't even know what will happen to me during the full moon and I just wish that…"

Merlin touched his shoulder. "Hey, whatever happens you know you can count on me, sire."

Arthur looked into those blue eyes, the hand on his shoulder burning like a brand. A spicy, woody scent caught his attention and his own hand, quick as lightning, caught Merlin's on his shoulder.

"Sire?"

Arthur slowly moved closer his whole body curious of where that smell was coming from.

"Arthur?"

Merlin's voice startled him back to reality, and Arthur realized with a start that he had pinned his servant against the door with his own body. The other man's eyes were wide and confused; Arthur stepped quickly back to nearly the other side of the room and grabbed hold of the table.

"If you want to help me, then find something to tie me up with during the night of the full moon."

"What?" Merlin swallowed hard. His heart sped up against his ribcage as Arthur glared at him. "Okay, I'll find some ropes."

"Better look for chains, too."

"Okay…"

Merlin left the room and Arthur released the grip he had on the table, splinters pierced in his palm and dents in the wood from his nails.

 

Bloody hell.

* * *

**_Camelot, the day of the first full moon._ **

****

Arthur was antsy. He trained with the knights, attended the councils with his father, and made a patrol on the plantations. But as the sun was lowering in the sky he excused himself of all remaining activities and went to his room. Only one look from his father told him that the older man knew what his behavior was about.

Merlin was already waiting in Arthur's room when he arrived. His manservant's scent hit him full force and he staggered forward. Merlin immediately helped him to reach the bed and climb up on it.

"Where are they?"

Merlin slowly crossed the room where heavy, sturdy chains and rope lay on a table. With some difficulty he carried them back to the bed and after Arthur settled back, Merlin set to work securing him to the bedposts. The process took half an hour and when he was finished Merlin stepped back to watch as Arthur tested the security of his binds.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin sat at Arthur's desk. "I'll stay here."

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened. "Are you bloody nuts? Leave me here alone."

"No," the brunet smiled.

Arthur huffed angrily. "I don't know what's going to happen with me, Merlin. It's dangerous to stay here!"

"I can take care of myself, Arthur."

"Are you an idiot? How are you going to stop me from attacking you if I change into a bloody wolf?"

Merlin sighed and stood up, his eyebrows lowered in thought and he approached the bed. Arthur almost growled at the sight of the other man worrying his lip with his teeth. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Arthur… I never thought this would be the way I would tell you this, but…"

"Why are you still talking? Get out of my chambers."

Merlin took a deep breath and raised his hand towards the window. "I can take care of myself," he said.

Before Arthur could respond his eyes widened. Merlin's blue irises glowed gold and the window opened to let the beginning of the moonlight enter the chambers.

"Sorcerer."

 

Merlin turned to look at him, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, sire. But like I said I can take care of myself."

Arthur opened his mouth to shout, the revelation that Merlin hid who he was the whole time making his heart feel heavy. But before he could say anything he felt the first rays of the moon bathe his feet. He hissed and arched his body as an intense heat ran through his skin. Merlin approached the bed in concern but Arthur snarled at him, pulling against the chains.

"Don't!" he growled. "Close… the window…"

Merlin ran to comply but by then the moon was full and the rays of silvery light penetrated the bedchambers. Arthur's blood boiled. With a shout he yanked at the chains securing his right arm and they snapped like a twig.

"Arthur!"

 

His mind was foggy; his senses barely recognized anything around him. He broke the chain holding his left arm as easily as the right and growled. Merlin raised his hand in an attempt to stop him but in one swift movement Arthur was upon him with teeth bared. The familiar woody, spicy scent filled Arthur's nostrils and his face moved close to his manservant's.

Merlin.

At the last second Arthur snapped out of it with a feeling of horror and quickly fled the room. Merlin shouted after him and the commotion quickly gained the guards' attention.

But the new strength came with an agility he never had. He ran fast and quickly reached the yard and then the gates of Camelot, a few miles later he had reached the forest. The crisp scent of the night filled his being with something he'd never felt before.

* * *

**_Camelot, now._ **

****

Merlin frantically searched everywhere, silently berating himself on how he should have read more; should have researched a spell or something that would have prevented Arthur from running away.

Thunder rumbled in the sky and chilly rain started to lightly fall, an ominous promise in the air to turn heavy at any time. Merlin had decided to look further in the forest when he heard the sound of howling, loud and reverberating around him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he turned around in the clearing he'd found himself in.

"Arthur?"

 

There was a snarl behind him and Merlin slowly turned. A wolf the same size as the ones they had faced a month previous was growling at him. His fur was of a pale gold, shining with the rain that poured over them. Wild blue eyes stared at him and Merlin had no doubt as to whom he was looking at.

The wolf slowly moved towards him, calculating and nearly circling his prey and Merlin backed up in an attempt to keep as much distance as he could from the beast. The smart thing would have been to run. Hell, he should have been running to Camelot and let Arthur deal with the transformation by himself but something made him stay.

Merlin took a deep breath and approached the wolf, pausing every time the beast would growl and bark at him. "Arthur? If there's any way you can understand me… please, listen."

The wolf's ears lowered back and his hackles rose.

"Don't be a prat in this form as well," Merlin joked, his laugh bordered on hysterical.

Without warning the beast suddenly pounced and knocked Merlin to the soft ground. He flailed trying to get the wolf off of him but immediately froze when it released a throaty growl.

"Please don't eat me," he begged. "That's not how I intend to die."

The wolf sniffed him curiously then raised its head and howled at the moon. Merlin's eyes closed. He cursed himself for being such an idiot and having cared so much for that prat of a prince that he'd put himself in a position to be eaten-

His internal tirade abruptly stopped when he felt a cold nose sniffing his neck followed by the quick lick of a rough tongue. He blinked his eyes open in confusion and felt a huff of breath close to his neck and shoulder. The wolf drew back only to bark and lick him again; it's blue eyes appeared almost magical in the night.

"Arthur… you… recognize me?"

The wolf bared its teeth in what could be considered Arthur's trademark smirk and stepped away from Merlin's body. The man quickly rose to his feet, following the beast as it darted towards the forest.

"Hey, wait!"

The rain increased in intensity minimalizing the distance that Merlin could see ahead of himself as he followed the wolf. He was desperate to keep Arthur in his sight now that he knew that he had at least some conscious left from his human form.

They moved further and further away from the castle and before long Merlin could barely recognize where he was. His teeth chattered against the cold rain; his body soaked to the bone. He stopped and propped himself against one of the trees to close his eyes and attempt to regain his breath. Something touched his knee and his eyes opened to see the wolf at his side with his wet nose pressed against him.

"I'm tired and freezing, you prat," Merlin grumbled.

The wolf huffed and nipped at his pants then started walking again, this time at a considerably slower pace. Merlin forced himself to follow and smiled in relief when he saw a cave ahead. Hopefully it was dry inside.

"Well, now that you know…" Merlin whispered to himself in the darkness of the cave. He extended his hand and murmured a spell; his eyes glowed and a small fire started by itself on to the floor in front of him so that the whole cave was illuminated in light orange.

But Arthur wasn't there.

"Arthur? Sire?"

"Mer…lin…?"

 

He turned to find Arthur shivering at the entrance of the cave, his naked skin soaking wet and dripping, and had barely enough time to catch the blond before he collapsed to the ground. The other man's body was covered in scratches and marks from the branches he'd run through when they'd entered the dense forest.

"Cold…" Arthur murmured through trembling lips.

"How did you manage to return to your normal form? Are you okay?"

"I don't…bloody…know…" Arthur answered through gritted teeth.

Merlin pulled him towards the fire. He removed his shirt and laid it down for Arthur to sit on. Although soaking wet at least it was better than the prince's naked behind on the cold cavern floor. Merlin sat beside the blond and laid his arm around his shoulders.

"What…are you…doing…?"

"We both need to warm up. I thought wolves were supposed to be hot."

"Are you saying… I'm… not hot?"

Merlin shifted closer with a roll of his eyes. Nobody could blame him for enjoying having the other man naked in his arms, especially since he wasn't sure if he would ever have the opportunity again.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"So, you do magic."

 

Merlin froze and turned slowly to look at him but Arthur was staring pensively at the fire. "I…"

"There's nothing I could…say right now, since I'm…this, whatever this is, but my father won't see it that way."

"I know."

Arthur turned to look at him, his eyes glowing in the firelight. "Why did you hide it?"

"I couldn't exactly say that I have magic and expect you to spare me from the gallows," Merlin laughed bitterly, biting his bottom lip. "Or worse."

"I know. Gods, I know. But I thought…"

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

They were silent after that, both at a loss of what to say. Little by little both their bodies stopped shivering as the glowing, dancing flames warmed their skin. Despite the heat Merlin couldn't bring himself to take his arm away from Arthur. He needed that little bit of contact a little while longer.

"Merlin?"

He started a little. "Yes…?"

"There's something else I've been feeling since I was bitten."

Merlin turned himself sideways and looked at him trying to decipher the expression on the prince's face. "What are you feeling?" He gasped when Arthur met his gaze. His blue eyes almost glowed, flashes of black and gold in their depths.

"What?"

"Your eyes… they're glowing."

Arthur's chuckle reminded him of the sound of the wolf huffing. "Your eyes glow as well when you do… magic. Did you know that?"

"Really?" Merlin frowned.

"Really. Come on, then. Do some magic."

Merlin opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. After what felt like an eternity, he nodded and slowly extended his hand towards the fire. He murmured a spell and flames appeared on his palm. Merlin let the fire dance for a few moments before closing his fingers and harmlessly extinguishing it. He started in surprise as Arthur's fingers touched his cheek.

"See… your eyes glow gold."

"Oh."

Arthur swallowed and before Merlin could react he found himself being pulled closer into a deep kiss. Merlin's gasp was devoured by Arthur's mouth with a rumbling growl that sent shivers down his spine. Instead of dwelling too much on it, Merlin returned the kiss with equal desire and the need to be closer to the blond.

Arthur growled louder and in one swift move pinned Merlin to the ground. He broke the kiss with a satisfied rumble, moving his mouth down to kiss and lick at Merlin's neck and shoulder.

"I've always wanted you. Every time you gave me one of those bloody smirks, I just wanted to throw you onto my bed and ravish you."

"Arthur…"

"But now… it's like I can't contain myself anymore. I can smell you from a mile away; I just want to take and bite and make you mine."

"It's the wolf inside you…"

Arthur paused in his exploration of that tantalizing neck just enough to smirk at Merlin.

"I know. I'm guessing I read the same books as you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and touched the back of Arthur's neck, smiling when the blond started to rumble quietly as he caressed his skin. "I should be more worried that the wolf is making you want to ravish me. But since you said you felt like this before…"

Arthur opened eyes he hadn't even notice had fallen closed to stare at Merlin. The golden glow in the servant's haze hadn't completely faded, and was just there hidden beneath the blue. He released a throaty growl and attacked that irresistible mouth again with hungry kisses, devouring every breath Merlin had to offer.

They rolled on the floor of the cave tearing what was left of Merlin's clothes until they were dirty with rain and mud. Arthur pinned Merlin's wrists to the floor, licked and kissed his neck and shoulder. His lavished kisses tasted the rain on Merlin's delicious skin, but also something woody and totally different.

"It's almost like…I can taste the magic in your skin," he growled. His hands left Merlin's wrists to roam that pale body, trailing over every inch.

Merlin groaned in answer and grabbed Arthur by the buttocks, squeezing as he pulled their already fully hard cocks together. "Take me, fuck me…" he whispered huskily, breathing hard against Arthur's face.

"Merlin…"

"I'm yours…sire."

 

Arthur growled and flipped Merlin onto his stomach with his newfound strength. Trailing his hands down to the other man's arse he parted the twin globes and lowered his face. His tongue licked hungrily at the puckered hole; he still had enough presence of mind to know that he could ease Merlin's discomfort.

Merlin mewled loudly and clawed at the floor when he felt that tongue invade him, scrambling to find purchase on something to hold onto. A finger pushed inside him beside Arthur's tongue to stretch him even further.

"Arthur… stop."

The blond released a growl as he forced himself to move back. Merlin turned around and dragged him back by his neck into a chaste kiss. He smiled against those red, plump lips, whispering something and Arthur startled as he felt the other man's oil-slick hand encase his cock.

"Kinky," Arthur groaned against his manservant's mouth.

"You have no idea," replied Merlin, squeezing the thick length in his hand. "Now fuck me, sire."

Arthur had reached the point where his brains couldn't properly function beyond **_possessminefucknow_**. He grabbed one of Merlin's legs, dropped onto his shoulder and in swift move, shoved his erection inside of him all the way to the hilt.

Merlin clawed at Arthur's back with a scream; the pain/pleasure of being possessed, split in two, almost made him come too soon. He yanked Arthur down hard onto his body and took his mouth in a harsh kiss that fueled the fire inside the prince.

The rain outside the cave could barely drown out the gasps, moans and shouts from both men. Arthur's blue eyes glowed silver in the firelight as he practically growled. Both of Merlin's legs stayed hooked on his shoulders as they sucked and licked at each other's mouths, the position nearly bending the warlock in two. The kisses were hard, messy and uncoordinated but Arthur didn't want them any other way.

"Harder…"

"Demanding little idiot."

"Fuck me like you mean it, you prat!"

 

Arthur released a warning growl and used his powerful legs to piston harder inside Merlin's tight arse. Merlin's cock was squished between their bellies and Arthur shoved his hand down to grab and stroke him with long pulls, his thumb caressing the slit.

Merlin's arse convulsed around Arthur's prick in a deliciously maddening way as he screamed his pleasure and Arthur could feel his end approaching, his teeth aching. His lips and tongue worshipped Merlin's sweaty shoulder, overwhelmed with the urge to bite into the delicious skin. Tear it bloody with the mark that would ensure the warlock would be his and _only_ his…

The orgasm caught him by surprise. His muscles tensed and locked down and in a last effort he turned his head to bite his own bicep. His groans of pleasure were muffled as he filled Merlin with thick, white ropes of come

"Arthur…" he could distantly hear Merlin moaning against his body then felt wet sensation on their stomachs as Merlin came, too.

Slowly he lowered the warlock's legs to splay on either side of his body.

"Why did you bite your arm?" whispered Merlin, his tongue licking at the blood that slowly leaked from the wound on his skin.

"Gods… it was that or bite you instead and I don't want you to become…this."

Merlin drew his face back just enough to look into Arthur's eyes. "One day…you won't be able to help yourself, sire," he smiled, almost shyly, "and I won't stop you."

Arthur groaned, both worried and pleased at the very idea. He couldn't even tell if it was him or the wolf inside him that was delighted with the thought of marking Merlin forever as his. Maybe both.

* * *

"So… what did your father say?"

Arthur sat down heavily on his sturdy chair, a sigh dragged out of him when Merlin dropped onto his lap and massaged Arthur's temples with his long fingers. "He suggested that next time I take a long trip into the woods at the full moon."

"Your father is remarkably calm, considering his son is a creature of magic now."

Arthur nodded. He didn't even want to discuss it. Sometimes he couldn't understand how Uther could hate magic so much but make any kind of exception when it came to him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" He opened his eyes, smiling faintly at Merlin.

"Maybe next time we should bring both of us a change of clothes."

Arthur laughed and laid his hands on Merlin's arse to drag him closer. "Next time we won't be wearing any clothes for the whole full moon phase."

 

He shut Merlin up with a deep kiss before he could think of a retort. Plans for his lover on the next full moon were already forming in his head.

 

 

THE END


End file.
